1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of camera and accessory cases, often known as gadget bags. In particular, this invention relates to camera and accessory cases having adjustable compartments.
2. Prior Art
Carrying cases are known which have partitioning members for forming compartments of various sizes and shapes. In one such carrying case, the partitioning members are formed from rigid materials and terminate in flanges covered with Velcro hooks. The partitioning members, except for their ends, and the side walls of the case, are all covered with looped fabric. Other such cases are known wherein one or more preformed partition members may be inserted into a larger bag, depending upon the needs of the moment. However, the carrying cases typified by the structure just described have a significant drawback.
The most significant problem with such prior art carrying cases is in dealing with unused partitions or partitioning members. The flexibility of such carrying cases is actually severely limited in that one must arrange the case to carry certain articles for a particular occasion, and either leave the remaining partitions or or partition members at home or in a studio, or one must make further provision for carrying the partitions or partition members along with all of the cameras and camera accessories. There is no flexibility for changing the arrangement of the bag en route or on assignment.
This invention overcomes this significant problem of prior art carrying cases by providing a case having a compartmentalized insert member which is not only selectively attachable at a plurality of locations within the carrying case, but which has selectively collapsible compartments as well.